Verdirrojo
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Yageni-chan. Una comisión especial para Renji, de parte del Comandante General... Yaoi.


NdA;

A sugerencia mi adorado beta, Wolfie –yes, you are NOT guilty, dear; forgive me this time- las correcciones para esta versión. Dedicado a Yageni, por su cumpleaños, por su descaro y por su empeño para escribir. Los personajes son de Tite Kubo. El fanfic y sus situaciones, es mío. No gano un centavo con esto –es una mala pérdida de tiempo… de no ser por el entrenamiento imaginativo-

En la primera versión, la frase de inicio no era mía, su autor original me pidió que la dejara. A opinión de mi beta, fue retirada. Si os parece OOC… hay más fics para leer.

Namasté, de corazón. FA.

Verdirrojo

_Ya no eran gritos. Meros gemidos y el reiatsu aplastándolo, sin dejarle un sólo hueso sano. Miró como cada una de sus negras uñas se iba reconstruyendo, de las llagas que __quedaran__, las manos despellejadas, cubriéndose de nuevo de piel intacta, el dolor de cada herida espiritual y física, dejando ir su formidable energía y reduciéndolo a una masa suplicante._

—_Aizen sama, creo que…_

—_Aléjate, Kaname. Son míos. Yo los creé. Y los destruiré, si me place. Las veces que quiera…_

_El Cuarta Espada se preparó para soportar el dolor. Pero no pudo evitar gritar, antes de desmayarse._

—_¡Ulquiorra san! ¡ULQUIORRA, DESPIERTA!_

***

Renji miró a su capitán. Kuchiki sama tenía un gesto extraño… lucía ¿Preocupado?

—No tengo que subrayarte, Abarai, que tu comisión no será fácil de sobrellevar y que quiero que dejes en alto el nombre de nuestro Escuadrón. Fueron cuatro Espada los que se unieron a nosotros. Yamamoto Soutaichou designó guardianes para cada uno, en el Ningenkai. Tus instrucciones son éstas —le entregó un sobre. —Repórtate con Unohana sama, en el Cuarto Escuadrón, ya mismo.

—Sí, Taichou.

—Y Abarai…

—Dígame, señor.

Kuchiki lo atravesó con la mirada.

—Ten cuidado. Quiero decir que de veras lo tengas. Esos guerreros… han sufrido cosas que no puedes imaginar. Pero es mejor que la capitana Unohana te ponga al tanto.

Renji sonrió, abiertamente.

—No se preocupe, taichou. No le fallaré.

Kuchiki asintió ligeramente y volvió a sus documentos.

***

_Renji caminó hasta el cuarto Escuadrón, mientras revisaba los papeles. Cuidar del Espada que le fuera asignado. Lograr que se adaptara a los modos de vida del Ningenkai. Poner su lealtad a prueba. Mantenerlo sano y en entrenamiento constante. Vigilar cada uno de sus pasos y grabarlo en la bitácora. Y cuidarse él mismo. El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza; demasiadas repeticiones ¿Ser niñera de un Espada? ¿Qué diablos pretendía el comandante General?_

_Renji hizo todo lo que pudo por despertarlo… pero el gigai simplemente no obedecía y el pánico del otro no tardaría en detener el corazón del recipiente artificial. Con profundo pesar, lo levantó en brazos y lo metió bajo la regadera, con el agua tibia, tratando de tranquilizarlo. El otro se abrazó a él, gimiendo en voz baja, temblando, sujeto en los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo. Renji lo meció en ellos, conmovido casi hasta el llanto, el frágil y firme cuerpo a la vez, apoyado totalmente contra el suyo, buscando protección y amparo contra quién sabe qué clase de terror infinito hasta que Ulquiorra se calmó lo suficiente para lograr llorar._

***

La sonrisa de Unohana ocultaba igualmente su propia preocupación. Miró al joven frente a ella… y la notable diferencia de estatura entre éste y Renji. Indudablemente el teniente lograría controlarlo y reeducarlo… al modo humano. No era Abarai quien le preocupaba, de todas formas; rudo, maleducado y algo torpe, ponía verdadera voluntad y esfuerzo en su trabajo y no estaba bajo las órdenes de cualquier capitán. Además, había ciertas similitudes entre el Cuarto Espada y Kuchiki Byakuya. Sólo que el noble no había pasado por años y años de continuado tormento, ayuno forzado y maltrato constante.

—Soy el Cuarto Espada, Abarai-san.

Unohana negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No más, Ulquiorra. Aquí, ya no estás bajo el mando de Aizen. Ichigo terminó con él, ¿lo recuerdas? Tu nombre es Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Renji palmeó el hombro del ex Espada, asombrando a éste y poniéndolo en guardia, instantáneamente. Unohana de inmediato posó su siniestra sonrisa sobre el pelirrojo. "Ten cuidado", parecía decir.

—Abarai-san… ¿puede acompañarme? Por favor, Ulquiorra-san, espérenos un momento…

El shoji se deslizó rápidamente tras ellos. Unohana acarició las dalias blancas con centro oscuro, traídas de Hueco Mundo; las flores parecían tener un hollow perfecto y eran infinitamente delicadas y bellas, en sus tallos de un color verde oscuro, tan parecido a los ojos de Ulquiorra. Unohana separó una flor del ramo y la puso sobre el escritorio, frente a Abarai.

—Renji-kun, tu trabajo deberá ser cuidadoso… Ulquiorra-san ha sufrido… —y se lo relató todo.

Renji sintió una mezcla de cosas. Asombro. Horror. Asco. Ira. Unohana le mostró la flor.

—¿Ves ésta rareza? Ulquiorra tiene la misma fragilidad —sin piedad, la médica destruyó en su puño los delicados pétalos; extrañamente, la flor manchó sus manos de sangre… y luego, se reconstruyó a sí misma—. Necesitamos que le hagas recuperar su fortaleza, que le recuerdes que fue un guerrero y que aún merece seguir vivo. Sufrirá aún… Mucho… su camino desde la oscuridad será largo. Tiene pesadillas espantosas, desnutrición severa y una cantidad de daño que no podemos reparar más que con tiempo, cuidado y… afecto. Kuchiki taichou, en su recomendación, te mencionó como alguien incapaz de dejar a un amigo en problemas. Tus muchachos en el Escuadrón Sexto te quieren.

Renji se atragantó.

—Perdone, Unohana taichou… pero no comprendo.

—Haz de Ulquiorra Schiffer tu amigo, Renji-kun. Eres bueno para eso… y el Soutaichou insiste en que no podemos perder tan excelentes guerreros…

***

Las pálidas manos se aferraron a sus cabellos, el pijama aún empapado. Renji estaba comenzando a agotarse.

Un mes entero, despertándose a diario de aquella forma, era como para volver loco a cualquiera. Al principio, Renji dormía en su propia habitación -departamento, facilidades, gigai y ropa, todo a crédito en Urahara Shoten, por supuesto-. Más tarde, mudó su cama a la habitación de Ulquiorra y no dormía hasta que el pálido muchacho se quedaba inmóvil, los ojos cerrados, la respiración tranquila… para despertarse casi aullando de horror, un par de horas más tarde.

Urahara había intervenido al principio; unas gotas de una de sus pócimas, cada noche, hasta que se demostró que la solución era peor que el remedio, porque entonces, Ulquiorra no lograba despertar y huir de los horrores que no dejaban de acosar sus sueños.

En cuanto al resto, Kisuke, con su desvergüenza de siempre, había adaptado el gigai de Ulquiorra para que fuese capaz de transformar la comida del Ningenkai en energía espiritual, lo cual fue disminuyendo la severa desnutrición del ex Espada y sacándolo, lentamente, de su mutismo y excesiva formalidad. Para Renji era poco creíble que el mismísimo Murciélago que había estado a punto de matar a Ichigo y que había atravesado a Uryuu, estuviera ahora transformado en un chico perdido, reconstruido de sus propias cenizas, parchado por todos lados, inseguro, tímido, las hermosas manos ahora temblorosas ¿Qué clase de bastardo enfermo había sido Aizen para volverlo así?

Renji no se contuvo más. Lloró con Ulquiorra en brazos, sintiéndose impotente para ayudarlo, para vengarlo, para protegerlo de un horror que nadie, ni siquiera un alma perdida como la del hollow en él, se merecía. Ulquiorra se percató de ello, envuelto en la enorme toalla y lo miró, asombrado, secando su propio rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras, Abarai-san?

Renji puso una de sus enormes manos sobre la frágil cabeza del ex Espada y deslizó sus ásperos dedos por el borde del rostro. Ulquiorra nunca se había percatado de su propia belleza y Renji estaba dándose cuenta en ese instante preciso; los ojos de ese verde mar oscuro, la pálida piel y cada rasgo de su rostro tan asombrosamente perfecto como los de su propio capitán. Quizá había sido eso, que estaba tan acostumbrado a la belleza de Kuchiki sama que ya no reconocía otra superior, en nadie más, decorada ahora con algo que Byakuya había escondido bajo su propia coraza; humanidad, nacida del dolor infligido de forma por demás perversa e injusta…

Renji no era de palabras. Era un mono, como bien lo decían hasta las shinigami jóvenes a su cargo… y a sus espaldas. Y los monos son seres táctiles, no pierden el tiempo hablando.

Acarició el borde de los labios del pelinegro, sonriendo ligeramente. Su boca sobre la de Ulquiorra estaba tibia, salada aún de llanto; sus manos sujetando la frágil nuca y el ex espada dejándose perder, después del asombro, en la fortaleza que el otro le ofrecía, demostrando que ambos eran igualmente débiles, que ambos podían llorar; uno, por lo que había sufrido injustamente y el otro, porque no podía soportar el verlo sufrir de esa forma.

Renji comenzó a reír en el beso, pensando por momentos, que había enloquecido. Pero así como sus propias lágrimas habían logrado acallar el llanto de Ulquiorra, su risa produjo la primera sonrisa que jamás hubiera visto en el ex espada y Renji quedó helado y ardiendo a la vez, frente a la ternura en ese rostro.

Un relámpago lejano y luego, el rugir del trueno, hicieron saltar a los dos… que comenzaron a reír como tontos… y a besarse como desesperados.

Es ocioso añadir que, mientras afuera llovía torrencialmente, la blancura de uno se disolvía en los tatuajes del otro y que éste último todo lo que podía demostrar, era adoración… no precisamente el grado de "amistad" que la capitana Unohana le había pedido, pero que, de todas formas, no era importante.

Horas después, Renji miraba al techo, la suave respiración de Ulquiorra anidada en su cuello, ambos cuerpos enlazados en un abrazo cálido. No comprendió como, pero sí supo que no habría más pesadillas. Se quedó dormido.

Llovió hasta el amanecer.

****

Bien, terminado. No espero que os guste, igual. Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. El Fantasma.


End file.
